Adventures In Terabithia
by Sora684
Summary: Jess and Leslie while in Terabithia one day come across a mysterious stone which holds a secret that they try to uncover together.R
1. The Battles

Chapter One

Disclaimer:I don't own Bridge to Terabithia

One afternoon while Jess and Leslie were sitting in their castle in the forest with everything around them was calm and

peaceful,when suddenly a legion of demonic foul creatures with razor sharp claws, massive wings appeared in the distance

heading straight toward their castle to launch an attack and they saw them approaching so they got up and went to go

drive off the invaders for good, however before taking on the band of demons they would need a battle strategy that will

work effectively to eliminate there enemies and luckily she had a good plan in mind for dealing with them.

"So here's how were going to this first will go in with the terabithian warriors right behind us and then if we need back up

will summon P.T. to help out." She explained

"That sounds like a good plan to me, but what if they call for reinforcements to?" He asked

"Well then will just have to do our best and make sure the plan is successful."

* * *

After going over their strategy they made there way toward the legion of demons with weapons in hand ready for battle

Jess had a sword and shield while Leslie had a bow and plenty of arrows alongside them were the terabithian warriors as

they finally reached there enemies the battle began quickly with both sides rushing in those demons weren't going to be

defeated so easily they were ruthless, cunning, and merciless so in other words they're in for quite the battle. They were

slashing them down and firing off rounds of arrows, however the demons were dodging most of their attacks and it seemed

that her plan wasn't working out too well in fact they were losing badly the terabithian warriors were doing there best to aid

in the fight against them to win but that just didn't seem happening today.

"Looks like we may need P.T. after all." Jess said while still fighting off the demons

"It would seem so, I'll have one of warriors go and summon him."

So Leslie told one of their warriors to and get P.T. quickly or they might never put an end to this battle once the terabithian

warrior had retrieved him it went back to join the others in the fight with his help they would hopefully be able to turn things

around in their favor which at long last they finally did defeat the legion of demons for now they went back to their castle to

get some much needed rest after that battle for little did they realize that wasn't the last time they're going be seeing them

because now after observing what they've got the demons were prepared to attack with even greater numbers then before

to overtake their castle and claim it as there own. After that long hard battle with those demons Jess and Leslie were

exhausted from fighting them which they narrowly won thanks to calling in the guardian of Terabithia otherwise things

would have turned out differently.

"I didn't think they'd be so tough to defeat." Leslie said

"Me neither, I think we clearly underestimated them." He replied

"You're right so we should make sure were better prepared next time."

"Let's put some of our warriors around the entire perimeter of our castle just in case anything else appears."

* * *

They had terabithian warriors situated and spread out all around their castle should more enemies show up once that was

taken care of Jess and Leslie went to go and get some rest while their warriors stay alert for anything unusual to sound the

alarm and they would assist them in battle if necessary, so as they slept the legion of demons were on the move heading to

their castle once again and this time they were going to win. Meanwhile back at the castle one of their warriors saw them

approaching in the distance they sounded the alarm to alert the king and queen that the invaders had returned hearing it

go off they awoke immediately took up their weapons to eliminate these demons once and for all, however when they

arrived outside the castle and saw that now they're were even more than there was last time compared to their previous

encounter with them it made that seem like a warm-up, but now they had themselves a grand army to contend with and this

battle was going to be far more difficult win then the last.

"What the plan this time?" Jess asked

"I don't know..." She answered

"We're going to need a really good strategy to come out on top."

"That's true so here's will do I'll have the terabithian warriors with me while you and P.T. follow behind us." He explained

"We rule Terabithia and Nothing Crushes Us right?"

"Exactly, so let's get rid these demons for good."

The plan that he came up with worked out quite well and they defeated them once and for all driving off every last one tell

until they're none left to be seen and so with there enemies vanquished the king, queen and P.T. returned back to their

castle with Terabithia exactly as it should be. And as the day was coming to a close Jess and Leslie went there separate

ways both having enjoyed their exciting day together.


	2. Friends

Chapter Two

Jess was glad to have a friend like Leslie someone who was unique and quite the adventurous person with her you'd never

have to worry about getting bored because she always came up new and exciting things to do after school was over

whenever they went to Terabithia which was basically everyday sometimes he'd wished the day didn't have to end

considering the awesome time they had yesterday, plus she was plenty of fun to do stuff with so while they were sitting

together in their castle he decided to ask her about something that was on his mind.

"Hey Leslie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure,what is it?"

"Do you think I'll be an artist?"

"Of course,you will just put your mind to it and work hard you'll see."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"So what do you think you're going to do?"

"I don't know yet but when the time comes I'm sure I'll find something."

* * *

After talking about what they we're going to do in the future Jess and Leslie went to explore their land filled with many

mysterious things around them when they discovered a peculiar looking stone on the ground which was blue mixed with

many other colors such as red, purple and green something neither had ever seen before wherever it came they didn't know

in any event she wanted to keep the multicolored stone they found in Terabithia, although he wondered how that stone

ended there in the first place and secondly who did it belong to questions he felt might go unanswered however while he

thought about these things her mind was on something else altogether namely keeping that stone.

"So, can I keep this stone we found?"

"Sure."

"Thanks, Jess."

"No problem, but aren't you little curious about where it came from?"

"I suppose,who do you think lost it?"

"I liked to know the answer to that myself."

* * *

So they decided to search out the person who lost the stone they found and how it got there but with every person they

talked to know one seem to know anything about that stone until he figured that he probably wouldn't find out who it

belonged to which was fine, however the same couldn't be said for Leslie all she wanted was to keep it and not bother

finding its owner and was glad that they we're done asking people about it in fact they had used up most their day on the

stone. Something about it was strange the colors in it would rotate around inside whatever was special about that

stone the answers weren't going to found out today apparently they'd be discovered another time and after they both went

home to enjoy the rest of the day.


	3. Summer Vacation

Chapter Three

The school year was almost over and summer would be starting soon and Jess and Leslie were making plans about what

they were going to do during their summer vacation this would be a good chance to find out some more about that stone

they found while they're in Terabithia, when the last day of school finally arrived everyone could hardly wait for the day to

end so that they would be able to enjoy their time away from school to do stuff with there friends, also family vacations to all

sorts of nice places in fact her family was planning to spend a week in Hawaii together and she was hoping that he would

be able come with them so once school was done for the year she asked her parents if Jess could come and they had no

problem with it as long as it was okay with his parents, later on that day Leslie told him we're they're going and asked him if

he wanted to come or not and he said that he'd let he know so after asking his parents they said he could go with them and

told her he would be coming with them, she was glad that Jess was going to get to Hawaii also seeing as it's a place he's

never been to before. The next day while sitting in their castle Leslie decided to tell him about some of things they we're

planning to do while there.

* * *

"Here's what stuff were going to be doing in Hawaii, first will enjoy one of there many tropical beaches and then go out a

nice restaurant by the ocean all why staying at a five star resort."

"Sounds good to me, I can't wait to go and see it." He exclaimed happily

"I've been looking forward to going on this trip myself and they said we'd go once school let out." She replied excitedly

So when the time for them to go finally arrived neither could hardly wait to get there and enjoy everything Hawaii had to

offer however they'd have to board their flight which was set to leave at 12:30pm, after having their luggage checked and

any carry on items that they were planning to take on the plane with them it was at last time for them to board the airplane

to Hawaii and Jess and Leslie were both waiting for it to take off, so that they could enjoy the view from there windows

being high up in the sky looking down at everything below. Once the plane finally left the airport and ascended into the

clouds the view was amazing seeing miles of land filled with mountains, rivers and streams that looked so small from way up

there he wished he had his drawing pad on hand that way he could draw everything he's seeing, but sense his pad was in

his suitcase he'd have to draw something else when he got to Hawaii which they still had a ways to go before getting there

so Jess decided to take a nap and by the looks of it Leslie and her parents we're already one step ahead of him while the

rest of the flight continued he slept through most of it until they had finally reached there destination. After landing in Hawaii

they went and collected their luggage and made there way to the resort they were going to be staying for the week the

rooms that they're renting out we're really nice it had two king size beds hot tub and a balcony with ocean view Jess would

be sharing a room with Mr. Burke while Leslie and her mother had the room right next door to them so after unpacking all

their clothes and getting settled in they decided to turn in for the night seeing as they had just gotten off a long flight and

plus everybody looked tired so they would do something tomorrow. The next day around noon they all went to the beach

together and brought with them beach chairs an umbrella and a picnic lunch to enjoy, so while her parents set everything up

Jess and Leslie went swimming in beautiful clear blue water were you could see all sorts of different fish in the water once

they had set their chairs and umbrella in place Mr. and Ms. Burke sat back in there beach chairs and enjoyed the scenery

around them after they had been out in the water for a while they're both pretty hungry considering how swimming they'd

done and seeing all the different kinds of fish that they had seen swim through the water however right now they just

wanted get something to eat from that picnic lunch which contained ham and cheese sandwiches, potato chips and soda's

so after they had eaten they decided to rest a little bit before returning to the water. Later they went back out to go

swimming until it was time to head back to the resort. He was having a great time and could hardly wait to see what her

parents we're planning to do tomorrow.

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself today Jess?" Ms. Burke asked

"Yes ma'am and thanks for inviting me."

"Your welcome."

"I'm going to head back to room now see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

And with that she went to her room just after Ms. Burke left Leslie came in to talk to him about what they done today and a

few other things as well, he could tell that something was on her and that she wanted to talk with him so he sat down on

the bed in his room and waited for her to begin when she sat down next to him, then the conversation was about to begin.

"You know that stone we found in Terabithia?"

"Yeah, what about it?" He asked curious

"Well, the stone glows at night with all the colors illuminating my room its quite a sight to see in fact I can show you know

turn the lights off." She explained

"Alright."

As soon as he turned lights off she took the stone out and showed him it was beautiful with all the different colors blending

together filling up the room after seeing that Jess was speechless he had no idea that stone did any of this now he definitely

knew there was something special about it, but what other secrets did this stone have and that's exactly what he was going

to find out once they left Hawaii and returned back home so until then he'd just have to learn more about it later for right

now he was planning to enjoy himself with his best friend.

* * *

"So what did you think?"

"It was amazing how long has it been doing that?"

"Since the day I took it home after we found it."

"Does it do anything else?"

"No, that's all I've seen it do so far."

"Well, in any event we should go to bed now and get plenty of rest for tomorrow."

"One last thing I wanted to ask you?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Wasn't that beach we went to today really nice?"

"It certainly was I'm hoping we can go there again."

So after talking about all the things that she wanted they both went to bed and we're looking forward to what her parents

had in store for them tomorrow and this was going to be a great summer vacation that neither would ever forget.


	4. The Plan

Chapter Four

After coming back from Hawaii Jess and Leslie had wonderful time so now they could figure out the secrets behind that stone

they found in Terabithia before going there and he was determined to solve the mystery surrounding it even if it took the rest

of his summer vacation to do it and so far all he knew about the stone was that it glows at night from what she told him also

they still didn't know who it belonged to for that matter and it's seems they're going learn more about the colorful stone soon

enough so while sitting in their castle they were thinking about what to do considering the fact that they really didn't know

very much about the stone but who could they talk to that would know anything when she got an idea of who might be able

to help them.

"I know someone who might be able help us."

"Really who is it?"

"I'm not sure this person will be able to tell us anything about the stone but it can't hurt to try and find out."

"Alright let's get going."

So they got up and left their castle to search for this person she claimed maybe able to help or not however they're weren't

many options to work with after walking down the winding dirt road when they saw a small plain looking house with no

curtains or anything to catch your attention outside either just tall grass, and a bunch of dead flowers when they reached the

door she knocked and a lady with long gray hair and glasses answered the door.

* * *

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Well ma'am we we're wondering if you've seen this stone before?" Leslie replied puzzled

"Where did you find it?"

"In the woods over there by the creek."

"I see, so that's where you found it?"

"Yes ma'am."

"May I see the stone you have?"

"Sure."

"How long have you had it?"

"Not very long we found the stone lying on the ground in the woods."

"In that case let me hold on to it for you."

"What for?"

"Because...this stone belongs to me."

"Do you know what it does?"

"Of course please come in."

* * *

Once inside the old woman explained exactly what the stone did and told that the stone had mysterious powers and the

colors inside it represent different thing for example red meant a time of war and bloodshed, blue meant a time of sorrow

and despair, green meant a time of plenty and peace, purple meant a time of honor and respect. And should the stone fall

into the wrong hands things would get ugly so its a good thing they found it before somebody else did.

"One last question before we go?" He asked

"Yes,what is it?"

"At night the stone glows what does that mean?"

"Oh that's nothing to worry about that just means it's safe with person keeping it." She exclaimed cheerfully

"Thanks for your help."

"Your welcome."

Now at last he finally got answers he was looking for about the stone they found although for some reason he couldn't

shake the feeling she wasn't telling them everything she knew but he'd save that for another time because after leaving

there Jess and Leslie were heading to Terabithia a place where the adventures never end.


End file.
